


Happy Ending

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Probably a little OOC, a slight supernatural element
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick and Ellie read a letter from the past.





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walrusmaterial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrusmaterial/gifts).



> This might be a little weird, but work with me here 😂

Ellie was laid spread out on Nick's couch that Saturday afternoon when there was a soft knock on the door. She looked at it confused. It couldn't have been Nick who was out buying snacks for their crime show marathon where they judged everything wrong or ridiculous (okay so they actually liked the shows) and she knew not many people knew where he lived. 

Getting up she glanced down at her outfit consisting of bare feet, leggings, and one of Nick's old band t-shirts. She shrugged and went to answer the door as there was another knock.

Ellie opened the door to see a ridiculously beautiful woman who looked a few years older. 

“Um hi, is this Nick Torres’ apartment?” She asked, looking a little anxious at the idea that she might have the wrong place.

Ellie felt herself stiffen as the old but familiar feeling of jealousy where Nick was concerned came back. She was never a jealous person, but Nick and other women set it off so suddenly. 

“It is, he's not here right now. I mean he should be back soon if you wanna wait?” Ellie said, being polite even though she wanted to know what exactly she wanted with Nick. 

“Oh no, I can't say long-” She said, reaching into her purse to take out an unopened envelope that looked to be old and a little crinkled. “Just..could you give him this? It's really important, but if not I could always leave it with his sister if it's too much trouble-”

Ah, that made sense to her. She must have found out where Nick lived from Lucia, actually she looked like she could be Lucia's age or just a bit younger. 

“That's okay, I can give it to him.” Ellie said, smiling a little. “Are you sure you don't wanna wait?”

She shook her head. “Thank you but I really can't. Just tell him it came from me, my name's Francesca Martinez.” 

Ellie nodded. “Of course.” 

After Francesca left, Ellie sat on the couch and stared at the envelope in her hands. She felt a twisting in her stomach hoping that whatever was in it wouldn't ruin the good thing they had. It had taken them more than it should have to admit how the other felt and make them an official thing, and if whatever was inside ruined it..Ellie didn't even want to go there. 

* * *

Nick walked into his apartment with an armful of grocery bags.

“Hey babe, I got those donuts you love and-” He stopped short when he saw her staring intently at something on the coffee table. With a frown he set the bags down on the small kitchen table. “What's up? What's that?”

Nick walked closer to see it was an old looking envelope. 

“Ellie?”

“Um a woman stopped by for you..she gave me that for you and said it was important.” 

Nick slowly grabbed it off the table, turning it around in his hand. He could feel a slight spark of worry, he didn't just get visitors like that.

“She said her name was Francesca Martinez?” 

He snapped his head up to stare at her. “What?”

Ellie have him a confused look. “Yeah..Nick why do you look like you've seen a ghost? Who is she?”

She reached for his hand and gave it a pull telling him to sit. Probably because he looked like he would fall over any second. Nick swallowed roughly and sat next to her.

“She's uh- she's Sofia's older sister.” His voice breaking at her name.

Ellie let out a loud breath. “Oh..wow.”

Nick stared at the envelope. He felt sick. There was only one reason Francesca would give him an old envelope. “Ellie..”

She wrapped an arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder. “Open it.”

He nodded and breathed out. His shaking hands opened it slowly, pulling out a piece of paper. His eyes watered when he realized. 

It was a handwritten letter, Sofia's handwriting staring up at him, looping letters and all.

“I'll read it with you if you want?” Ellie asked softly. 

Nick nodded, knowing he'd let her read it anyway.

He shut his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. 

* * *

_ Nick, _

_ I know it'll be hard reading this..but I hope you do, and the whole thing.  _

_ Remember how I always did this thing that creeped you out where I seemed to know things that would happen before they did? Well, there's an actual reason for that. You see, there's a genetic thing that seems to get passed down to female's in my family from my mom's side, being able to see the future. Sounds ridiculous right? But I swear to you it's true and I can prove it.  _

_ I saw how your future would go, Nick.  _

_ I knew I would get cancer and I knew I wouldn't be able to beat it. I bet now you're thinking then why didn't I try and fight it sooner or how I was able to act like I knew I'd beat it when I wouldn't. The answer is simple, I saw how your future would go if I had lived. It wasn't a completely terrible one, it had happy moments but the problem is..you didn't get a happy ending. If I had got diagnosed sooner and fought it before I had originally found out, I would have lived and us..we would have gotten married. Doesn't sound so bad right? Except we weren't meant to be together in the end, Nick.  _

_ Eventually we would have started fighting over the fact we both wanted kids at some point, but I had changed my mind realizing I didn't want to be a mother, and even now as I'm writing this I can feel it, motherhood wouldn't be for me as much as I like kids. You on the other hand wanted the whole package, you had wanted to be a dad, to have a little boy or girl look at you with all the love in the world and know you'd give them the universe if they wanted it.  _

_ As time would go by, we would fall out of love with the other and become miserable, until one day you'd meet a blonde woman and once again you'd feel that happiness fill your heart. In time you'd confess about this new friend I had never met but knew you spent so much time with, and you'd look so defeated as you admitted to falling for her. We would file for divorce, and while I would move back to Florida, you'd start a relationship with the blonde woman and you would be happier than we ever were. Until a year later when there'd be an accident. You'd make it out alive and okay, but she wouldn't. Devastated over losing her, you'd turn to alcohol and drugs to cloud your memories of her and become angry at yourself and the world for taking her away. It would become to much, and you'd end it all not being able to live without her.  _

_ While there are things that could be tried and fixed by knowing what happens, things happen for a reason and the future shouldn't be meddled with (I'm not meddling writing this, I swear!). And while none of that helped convince you, this future, the one you're living now, ends happy for you which is all I ever wanted because you deserve it.  _

_ That blonde woman? Her name's Eleanor Bishop, or Ellie as she rather be called. Starting to believe me now? _

_ This future where I died, you and Ellie meet and while there's a spark between you two, things take time to grow and develop. I know all about Qasim, and for that Ellie I'm terribly sorry, and I know all about Clayton Reeves and Abby Sciuto. How his death, again I'm so sorry, and her leaving pushed you two even closer together. Feelings that had started after your undercover assignment grew into so much more. Jealousy and your jobs would get in the way until eventually a rough case would break you both down and both of you would confess. You two would have your little fights but your relationship would be strong from the friendship and trust you had beforehand.  _

_ It wouldn't be long before you'd get married and talk about that one case where you had to watch after a baby, the case that brought out the want to be a dad that you had buried from years of pretending to be someone else. What neither of you had known was that Ellie was already pregnant during that talk, she'd give birth to a baby boy, both of you right away falling in love with your tiny perfect baby. As years would pass your love for each other would never fade, in those years you'd become foster parents and eventually adopt until you went from having one kid to five. Each and every one of them learning what it meant to have the love of parents. _

_ The path you're on right now Nick, is a hard life that turns into a life of love and happiness, and how could I try and change that? Do you believe me now?  _

_ As I feel my body slowly beating me, I can still smile because I know you'll get your happy ending. Live life to the fullest and continue to love with all your heart. And Ellie, thank you from the bottom of my heart for looking after him and showing him what happiness is again in both timelines.  _

_ Sofia _

* * *

 

Both of them were crying by the end. 

Nick had tossed the letter down on the coffee table and Ellie wrapped her arms around him, she pulled him closer and that was all it took for him to break down. She ran a hand through his hair as she whispered comforting and loving words in his ear as he cried, his arms around her body with his hands gripping the back of her shirt like a lifeline. 

Ellie let tears of her own fall. 

“She always was crazy.” Nick suddenly grumbled with a sniffle when he calmed down enough.

She couldn't help but giggle at his words.

“She sounds like she was an amazing beautiful strong woman.” Ellie said. Nick pulled away and moved so he was laid on the couch with his head on her lap. She right away started running her fingers through his hair.

“She was..” Nick grabbed hold of her free hand, threading their fingers together. “About the future she said..”

Ellie smiled softly. “It sounds perfect.”

Nick looked up at her with his red and puffy eyes, and smiled back the best he could at that moment. “It does.”

* * *

Happy chaos was going on in Nick and Ellie's backyard as their kids ran about in a water gun fight. Nick had his arms wrapped around his wife who leaned into him, smiles on their faces as they watched and enjoyed the laughter ringing in their ears.

Sofia was right about everything, except one tiny factor it seemed she had decided to leave out. 

“Mommy! Daddy!” Squealed a little girl as she ran to them as fast as her short legs could carry her. “I wet!”

Ellie grinned and scooped her up. Nick right away tickling her stomach making her giggle and squirm in her mother's arms. 

When they decided they had enough kids, it seemed life chose another path for them. Ellie had become pregnant for a second time, this time with a girl. There had been plenty of  jokes at their expense at now having six kids even if only two were biologically theirs. They had taken it in stride and proudly. 

Avery Sofia Torres. Their biggest surprise but a happy one.

* * *

Sofia somewhere above smiled fondly. Things had gone exactly as she saw them, even little Avery. 

She turned her head to look behind her and smiled wider. With one last look at Nick and Ellie, she walked away. 

“Hey Sofia! Tell this cheater that he-” 

Qasim made a face at Clay's accusations and cut him off. “I would never  _ cheat _ !” 

Sofia giggled as she listened to her two friends playfully fight over their poker game. 

“It's not my fault you don't know the rules of poker-” Qasim started only for Clay's groan to interrupt.

“Please don't recite the ‘rule book’ of poker again!”

Qasim grinned making Sofia laugh.

“He's only messing with you Clay!” She said with a giggle.

Clay glared. “You've become mean, mate.” 

With another grin and shrug Qasim stood. “Sofia can take my place, I think I played enough poker for today.”

“What are you gonna read about today?” Sofia asked taking his seat across from Clay.

“Hm, maybe something history.” 

Qasim waved and left, leaving just the two of them.

“Ready to get your ass kicked?” Sofia said with a grin. 

Clay scoffed. “In your dreams!”

Nick got his happy ending..

Sofia looked up to see Clay smiling at her, a look in his eyes that had her blushing with a grin.

...But so did she, just not in the way she thought.


End file.
